7/166
Rhesus maymunu insanla kan akrabası olan maymun cinsidir. Hatta Rh + kan gruplarin hepsinde de var. Huzursuzluk belki de bu gendendir. Arapça harfli ayet metni فَلَمَّا عَتَوْاْ عَن مَّا نُهُواْ عَنْهُ قُلْنَا لَهُمْ كُونُواْ قِرَدَةً خَاسِئِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Fe lemmâ atev an mâ nuhû anhu kulnâ lehum kûnû kıredeten hâsiîn(hâsiîne). Kelime anlamlı meal *'فَلَمَّا عَتَوْاْ عَن مَّا نُهُواْ عَنْهُ قُلْنَا لَهُمْ كُونُواْ قِرَدَةً خَاسِئِينَ' *Fe lemmâ atev an mâ nuhû anhu kulnâ lehum kûnû kıredeten hâsiîn(hâsiîne). *Böylece onlar, ondan nehyedildikleri şeyde haddi aşınca, onlara: “Aşağılık maymunlar olun!” dedik. *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * fe lemmâ : böylece, olduğu zaman * atev : haddi aştılar * an mâ : şeyden *''' nuhû''' : nehyedildikleri (yasaklandıkları) * anhu : ondan * kulnâ : biz dedik * lehum : onlara * kûnû : olunuz * kıredeten : maymunlar * hâsiîne : aşağılık, alçak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *166. Nehyedildikleri şeyleri yapmakta ısrar edince onlara aşağılık maymun olun dedik. Ali Bulaç Meali *166. Onlar, sakındırıldıkları 'şeyi yapmada ısrar edip başkaldırınca' onlara: 'Aşağılık maymunlar olunuz' dedik. Ahmet Varol Meali *166.Büyüklük taslayarak kendilerine yasak edilenleri bırakmamaları üzerine onlara: "Aşağılık maymunlar olun" dedik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *166. Kendilerine edilen yasakları aşınca, onlara: "Aşağılık birer maymun olun" dedik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *166. Yasaklandıkları şeylerden vazgeçmeye yanaşmayınca da onlara “aşağılık maymunlar olun” dedik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *166. Kibirlenip de kendilerine yasak edilen şeylerden vazgeçmeyince onlara: Aşağılık maymunlar olun! dedik. * *dipnot açıklaması : *Yahudi kabilelerinden bir gurup, Cumartesi gününe saygı göstermediği için dejenere edilip domuz ve maymun şekline konulmuşlardır. Bir insanın şeklinin değiştirilip hayvan şekline konmasına “mesh” denir. Eski milletlerde bu değişme olurdu. Bu, insanların bozulması sonucu Allah tarafından verilen bir ceza idi. Ancak bunun hakiki olarak insanın biçimine sokulması mı , yoksa ahlaken bozulup maymun gibi taklitçilik ve aç gözlülük durumuna düşürülmesi mi olduğu hakkında görüş ayrılığı vardır. Eğer ayet, ahlaki bir bozulmaya işaret ise, bu her zaman her milletle olabilir. İnsanlar nefislerinin zebunu oldukları zaman şeklen değil, fakat huy itibariyle herhangi bir hayvanın kılığına girmiş olurlar. Edip Yüksel Meali *166. Kendilerine yasaklananlara uymayınca da onlara, "Aşağılık maymunlar olun!," dedik. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *166. Böylece onlar kibre kapılıp yasak kılınan şeylerden vazgeçmeyince, biz de onlara, hor ve zelil maymunlar olun, dedik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *166. Vaktâki artık o nehy edildikleri şeylerden dolayı kızıb tecavüz etmeğe de başladılar, biz de onlara maymun olun keratalar dedik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *166. Vaktâ ki, nehyolundukları şeylerden dolayı serkeşlikte bulundular, onlara, «Zelil maymunlar olunuz!» deyiverdik. Muhammed Esed *166. ve sonra da, kendilerine yasak edilen şeyleri yapmakta küstahça direttikleri zaman onlara: “Aşağılık maymunlar gibi olun!” 133 dedik. dipnot : *133) Zemahşerî ve Râzî'ye göre, “Onlara ... dedik” ifadesi burada, “onlar hakkında hükmettik” ifadesiyle eş anlamlıdır. Bu gibi durumlarda Allah'ın “demesi” O'nun irade ve buyruğunun mecaz yoluyla ifadesi durumundadır. Burada, “aşağılık maymunlar gibi olun!” ifadesinde Allah'ın hükmünün aslı nedir sorusuna gelince, tâbi‘înden meşhur Mücâhid bunu şöyle açıklıyor: “Onların yalnız kalpleri maymuna dönüştürüldü, yani, ruhen maymunlaştılar, bedenen değil. Bu, Allah'ın, onların durumunu tasvir etmek için irad ettiği bir meselden, bir benzetmeden başka bir şey değildir; tıpkı ‘sırtına kitaplar yüklenmiş merkep’ 62:5 ifadesinde olduğu gibi” (Taberî'nin 2:65 ayeti hakkındaki tefsiri; keza Menâr I, 343; VI, 448 ve IX, 379). Benzer bir açıklama Râğıb tarafından da verilmektedir. Bu arada “maymun gibi” ifadesinin klasik Arapça'da, iştah ve arzusuna gem vuramayan taşkın insanları anlatmak için sık sık kullanıldığı akla getirilmeli. Suat Yıldırım *Şöyle ki: Onlar serkeşlik edip yasakları çiğnemekte ısrar edince onlara: “Hor ve hakir maymunlar haline gelin!” diye emrettik. * dipnot: *Şiddetli azabın, maymuna çevirme olduğu, yani bunun daha önceki cümleyi tekid ettiği söylenmiştir. Meal buna göredir. Süleyman Ateş Meali *166. Kibirlerinden dolayı kendilerine yasak kılınan şeylerden vazgeçmeyince onlara: "Aşağılık maymunlar olun!" dedik. * *dipnot : *Mâide Sûresinin 60. âyetinde belirtildiği gibi, yahûdî kabîlelerinden bir grup, işte bu Ashâbu's-sebt (Cumartesi yasağını çiğneyenler), dejenere edilip hınzır ve maymun kılığına sokulmuşlardır. Bir insanın kılığının değiştirilip hayvan kılığına sokulmasına mesh (Âî"òÎ) denilir. Rivâyetlere göre eski uluslarda mesh olurdu. Bu, ahlâkan bozulan insanlara, Allah tarafından verilen bir cezâ idi.. Ancak bunun, gerçekten insanın maymun biçimine sokulması mı, yoksa ahlâkan bozulup maymun gibi taklitçi ve aç gözlü duruma düşürülmesi mi olduğu hakkında görüş ayrılığı vardır. Eğer âyet, ahlâkî bozulmaya işâret ise bu, her zaman ve her ulusta olur. İnsanlar nefislerinin zebûnu olunca şeklen değil, sîreten yani huy bakımından herhangibir hayvanın karakterine girmiş olurlar. Bunlar görünürde insan olsalar da gerçekte hayvan düzeyinde ve ahlâkındadırlar. O halde insan, ahlâkını korumalıdır ki ma'nen insan mertebesinden çıkıp herhangibir hayvan düzeyine inmesin, nefsinin esîri olmasın! Şaban Piriş Meali *166. Yasaklandıkları şeye başkaldırdıkları zaman, onlara: -Alçak maymunlar olun! dedik. Ümit Şimşek Meali *166. Onlar isyan edip de kendilerine yasaklanan şeyi işlemeye devam edince, Biz de onlara “Aşağılık maymunlar olun” dedik.(22) * *dipnot : *(22) 2:65’in açıklamasında da geçtiği gibi, bir kısım müfessirlere göre bu kimseler gerçekten maymuna çevrilmiş ve bir süre öylece yaşadıktan sonra ölüp gitmiş; diğerlerine göre de, insanlığa yakışır bir tarafları kalmadığı için, onların aşağılık durumları bu şekilde anlatılmıştır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *166. Ne zaman ki, yasaklandıkları şeylerden ötürü öfkelendiler, onlara şöyle dedik: "Aşağılık, maskara maymunlar olun!" Yusuf Ali (English) *166. When in their insolence they transgressed (all) prohibitions, We said to them: "Be ye apes, despised and rejected."(1139) * *dipnot : *1139 Cf. 2:65, n. 79 M. Pickthall (English) *166. So when they took pride in that which they had been forbidden, We said unto them: Be ye apes despised and loathed! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *166- Ne zaman ki, o yasaklandıkları kötülüklerde daha da ileri gitmeye başladılar, büsbütün aşırı gidip isyana koyuldular. işte o zaman biz de kendilerine, alçak, zelîl, her taraftan hoşt hoşt diye kovulan aşağılık maymunlar olun, dedik. Bir tekvinî emirle insanlıktan çıkarıp maymunlara çevirdik. "İşte bu kıssayı, o zaman hazır olanlara ve sonradan gelenlere bir ibret, müttakilere de bir öğüt yaptık." (Bakara, 2/66) Bu olayın Davud aleyhisselam zamanında meydana geldiği rivayet olunuyor. Nitekim "İsrailoğulları'ndan inkâr edenler hem Davud'un, hem de Meryem oğlu İsa'nın diliyle lanetlendiler..." (Mâide 5/78) âyetinde de zaten buna işaret vardır. (Ayrıca Mâide, 5/60. âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *166 ve sonra da, kendilerine yasak edilen şeyleri yapmakta küstahça direttikleri zaman onlara: “Aşağılık maymunlar gibi olun!”133 dedik. * dipnot : *133 Zemahşerî ve Râzî'ye göre, “Onlara ... dedik” ifadesi burada, “onlar hakkında hükmettik” ifadesiyle eş anlamlıdır. Bu gibi durumlarda Allah'ın “demesi” O'nun irade ve buyruğunun mecaz yoluyla ifadesi durumundadır. Burada, “aşağılık maymunlar gibi olun!” ifadesinde Allah'ın hükmünün aslı nedir sorusuna gelince, tâbi‘înden meşhur Mücâhid bunu şöyle açıklıyor: “Onların yalnız kalpleri maymuna dönüştürüldü, yani, ruhen maymunlaştılar, bedenen değil. Bu, Allah'ın, onların durumunu tasvir etmek için irad ettiği bir meselden, bir benzetmeden başka bir şey değildir; tıpkı ‘sırtına kitaplar yüklenmiş merkep’ 62:5 ifadesinde olduğu gibi” (Taberî'nin 2:65 ayeti hakkındaki tefsiri; keza Menâr I, 343; VI, 448 ve IX, 379). Benzer bir açıklama Râğıb tarafından da verilmektedir. Bu arada “maymun gibi” ifadesinin klasik Arapça'da, iştah ve arzusuna gem vuramayan taşkın insanları anlatmak için sık sık kullanıldığı akla getirilmeli. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *166. Ne zaman ki, kendilerine yasaklanan şeylerden dolayı kibirlendiler, onlara: "aşağılık maymunlar olunuz" deyiverdik. *166. (Ne zaman ki) O isyankâr halk (kendilerine yasaklanan şeylerden dolayı kibirlendiler) yasaklandıkları şeylere devam ettiler, verilen emirleri kabule tenezzül etmeyip böbürlenme alçaklığını gösterdiler. Artık (onlara: "aşağılık maymunlar olunuz" deyiverdik) yani: Onları maymun şekline soktuk, kendilerini insaniyet şerefinden mahrum ettik, lâyık oldukları böyle bir cezaya kavuşturduk. *§ Ibni Abbas Hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğu üzere bu taife, üç gün maymun halinde kalmışlar, bunların bu hâlini diğer insanlar görmüşler, sonra da helak olup gitmişlerdir. Bunların böyle bir değişikliğe uğramaları Allah'ın kudreti karşısında imkânsız değildir. Artık bunların maymun olmalarını, insanlık ahlâkından mahrum olup hayvani bir ahlâk ve yaşantı ile vasıflanmış olmalarından kinaye olarak kabul etmeye lüzum yoktur. *§ Bu âyeti celile gösteriyor ki: İnsanlardan bir taife Allah'ın gazabı ile maymun kesilmiştir. Fakat bunların maymun olarak bir müddet devamlarına ve bunların neslinin maymun olarak devam ettiğine dâir bir Kur'ânî işaret yoktur. Demek oluyor ki, bazı insanlar, insanlık şerefini mahvettikleri için bir ceza olarak maymun kesilmişler ise de esasen üstün bir mahlûk olan insanların maymundan değişim suretiyle ortaya çıkmış oldukları asla iddia edilemez. Allah'ın kudretiyle maymunlar ayrı olarak yaradılmış olduğu gibi insanlar da ayrı olarak insan şeklinde yaratılmışlardır. Bunun aksini iddia etmek Allah'ın kudretinin genişliğini inkâr, bütün insanlığın kıymetini düşürmek demektir.